


Whenever You Come Up On My Mind (There's No Time To Think About Anything Else)

by stereoslash



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Hyung Kink, M/M, now it's still a drabble but it's twice as long as i intended it to be, this was supposed to be a drabble but i couldn't keep my damn mouth shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoslash/pseuds/stereoslash
Summary: Wooseok looks beautiful when he cries.





	Whenever You Come Up On My Mind (There's No Time To Think About Anything Else)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sik-K's "Fly".

Wooseok looks beautiful when he cries.

It’s a thought that first occurs to Seungyoun following the aftermath of the _To_ _My_ _Youth_ stage, with Wooseok — seemingly untouchable, ever so composed Wooseok — breaking down in tears as he says his piece. Seungyoun’s heart twists a little at the sight, and he has the strangest urge to storm out of the viewing room and onto the stage just to shield Wooseok’s smaller frame with his own; but that would be ridiculous, he thinks, and so he contents himself with sitting on his hands, somehow willing the pressure to keep him in his seat — at least until Wooseok and his teammates are ushered offstage and Seungyoun can envelop Wooseok in his warmth.

Wooseok is crying, Seungyoun realises once more — Wooseok is crying despite having told Seungyoun in between practices and over studio-issued meals that the last thing he'd ever want to appeal to is pity, because he might be delicate but he isn't goddamn breakable — and it hurts a little more than it should, it hurts a little more than Seungyoun would have thought he'd hurt for someone who's supposedly just a friend (and Seungyoun is realising now, all too quickly, that he's been thinking of Wooseok as a little more than just a friend for a while); but somewhere in the fog of his mind he can't help but think that Wooseok still looks beautiful — and Wooseok is always beautiful, Seungyoun knows this for a fact, but something about the way his eyes glisten with tears makes Seungyoun’s heart skip a beat even as it pains him to see the sadness written so plainly across the other's face.

The thought worms its way underneath Seungyoun’s skin, grips him hard and refuses to let him go, plagues his waking hours regardless of Wooseok’s distance or proximity — and Seungyoun thinks, over bowls of shared ramen and soft greetings when they pass each other in the halls, that there's probably a handful of ways he could draw the same tears from the younger man; ways that would spare both of them the familiar sting of melancholia. _You can touch him here and here and here_, Seungyoun’s traitorous thoughts seem to supply, his hands twitching with the urge to reach out; and he's not very confident in his ability to be subtle — but if Wooseok notices, he chooses not to say anything, and Seungyoun lets himself linger in the carefully crafted halls of his denial.

But Wooseok does take notice, because Wooseok is a lot more clever than any of them have ever given him credit for, and he's cleverer still when it comes to Seungyoun; and so Seungyoun watches, half in anticipation and half in horror, as Wooseok tears through his defenses brick by excruciating brick, taking the last tenuous shreds of Seungyoun’s self-control with them. Seungyoun can hardly remember how they'd ended up like this, but forming coherent thought processes quickly loses priority the moment Wooseok falls to his knees — “I want you to hurt me, hyung,” Wooseok says, words soft and reverent like a prayer, “want you to use me. Want to make you come.” — petal pink lips drawing Seungyoun’s cock into his mouth.

Seungyoun finds his grip in too-soft strands, digits winding tight and reveling in the way the younger muffles a whimper at the sting; Wooseok’s nails digging crescents into Seungyoun’s hips as he urges the male forward — and Seungyoun obliges, barely leaving room for reprieve as he presses into the heat of Wooseok’s mouth over and over and over again. There’s sheen coating Wooseok’s chin, drool slipping from his mouth as choked-off noises are silenced against Seungyoun’s length; and Seungyoun is merciless as he chases his peak, mind spinning with the thought of Wooseok’s lips forming the words _hurt me hurt me hurt me_. Seungyoun holds the other’s gaze, hips stuttering just the slightest bit as Wooseok’s eyes finally, _finally_ brim with unshed tears —

Wooseok looks beautiful when he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Seungyoun, Wooseok, and this entire goddamn ship with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungseokhq) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/woodz_).


End file.
